Memories That Last Forever
by Blackrose606
Summary: Zuko stands alone one starry night remembering old times. I hope you enjoy, kinda sad.


**Alrighty Well here it is an Avatar oneshot,**

**R&R!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Zuko stood outside his Uncle's tea shop watching the stars appear in the nightfall. It had been many months since the Avatar defeated his father and he had taken his place while Azula remained locked up for insanity. He was finally happy. He continued his gaze as the clouds in the night sky faded and the moon illuminated the sight before him. A small smile appeared across his face.

It had been a while since he actually thought about what happened months and months ago. He quickly skimmed his memory. About every moment he could remember happy or depressing,he thought about it. His eyes sparkled when he remembered one special memory.

Him and Jet.

Talking and goofing around. Which at one point he deeply needed. He was scared about being Firelord, although he knew it was too late to turn back on it, he just needed a little vacation for a while. He paced through the garden thinking what to do as a "vacation" when he came across Jet watering a rose bush. Jet looked up from what he was doing and looked at Zuko and let a soft smile caress his face as he met his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko spoke; crossing his arms across his chest.

Jet looked down at the watering can in his hand and the rose bush then back at Zuko, "Training an army of mutant flowers to take down Firelord Zuko, wanna help?" a smirk appeared on Jet's face.

Zuko's arms fell at his side and his hands curled into fists. Jet laughed at the stance. He slowly approached the frowning Firelord and pushed a hair from his eyes. Zuko unclenched his fists and softened the look on his face.

A sudden cold wind blew, breaking Zuko from his trance. He slowly closed his eyes, the wind reminding him of Jet's breath on his face as he slowly placed his hand under Zuko's chin, the day in the garden, and softly whispered, "You'll get frown lines if you keep doing that." His lips gently brushed Zuko's, eyes wandering deep into Zuko's, mesmerizing him. Jet closed the small gap between him and Zuko, his hand wrapping around Zuko's waist pulling his body closer to him. Zuko's eyes shut tight, his nails digging into Jets shoulder's.

Jet pulled out of the kiss, but a small gap remained between them, "You need a break? Come with me for a few days." Jet whispered; his breath warm against Zuko's face. Zuko's eyes remained shut.

"Where?" Zuko whispered back, his turn to send shivers down Jet's spine. Jet released Zuko and stepped back.

"It will be just like old times." Jet said a smile bright on his face. He and Jet did a lot together after working out differences.

When Jet said 'just like old times' Zuko knew where they were going; the woods. The one place they both loved to go. Zuko always liked the woods, but being there wih Jet just made everything more natural.

Zuko nodded. Jet smiled again, happy he would get sometime away with Zuko. "Great, meet here at midnight." He turned after finishing his statement.

"Why midnight?" Zuko spoke annoyance in his voice.

Jet stopped and turned, smile still in place, and slowly approached Zuko once more, " So you want people to see me and you leaving together?" He asked, he spoke slowly to make his point as his thumb rubbed Zuko's cheek.

Zuko rested his hand atop of Jet's,"You're right."

* * *

Zuko simply told his Uncle he would be away for a few days, no questions asked. Although his Uncle was smarter then he'd thought. When Zuko said he'd be away for a few days no questions asked he simply nodded. He had seen him and Jet in the garden earlier. He'd known what they had before they did. He observed closely the way they would fight. Bottom line being Iroh knew.

Zuko laid on his bed awaiting the journey in the woods with Jet. They would usually just get lost and eventually find there way out. Zuko remembered the first time he did this with Jet, it was actually an accident. Zuko flipped on Jet and Jet found the famous way to calm him down; tickle him. While Zuko yelled at Jet calling him stupid, saying he was wrong to trust his sense of direction, Jet appeared behind him and tickled. That was the first time he had seen Zuko truly smile time. First time he'd seen him laugh. Zuko tried threatening him while laughing, he soon realized it wasn't to intimidating. He tried to escape Jet's grasp, but ended up falling. Although he never hit the ground. He opened his eyes to Jets face.

"You o.k.?" Jet asked.

Zuko slowly took in what had just happened, Jet tickled him until he fell, but then Jet caught him. Zuko moved from Jets arms, face blushing, and nodded.

Zuko saw that it was getting dark, and the moon was nearing it's perfect view into his window so he figured he should head to the garden to meet Jet.

He walked into the garden to find Jet exactly where he'd left him earlier in the day. By the rose bush.

Jet was playing with the roses when he noticed Zuko's arrival. He turned from the rose bush to face him. Zuko stopped just feet away from Jet. Jet walked the rest of the way to meet Zuko, to feel his lips beneath his.

Jet wrapped an arm around Zuko's waist and pulled him in, "Your late." he spoke softly into Zuko's ear. They broke from the embrace, the moon faced them as their only light, and Jet saw Zuko smile. The smile he loved, the true one he always tried his hardest to see.

"I'm sorry father time." Zuko said jokingly. This a side Jet had never seen.

* * *

Zuko was sitting now, in front of his Uncle's shop, remembering the time they had in the woods, he remembered the one special night they had. It was one of those moments when your head goes fuzzy and you feel like your flying and the moment is lasting forever, that is until it ends then it feels like it only last a few seconds.

It had been their second night in the woods and they were wandering around , talking to one another like they usually did.

"So how's my Firelord been?" Jet said walking beside Zuko looking place to place trying to find landmarks so the didn't get completely lost.

Zuko groaned, "It's nothing like I thought it would be. Everybody expects so much from me; to be here one day and there the next. They expect me to solve every problem when it comes. Its a hard thing and I'm scared to disappoint them. So far I'm rather proud of what I've done, but there's always the future." Zuko spoke fast.

Jet appeared in front of Zuko, and put his face in his hands. Zuko was startle by the sudden movement he made. He didn't understand why but his heart just started beating faster, he'd had contact like this before with Jet, but for some reason his knees began to shake and feel weak.

"Relax, you'll do great. Just have confidence in yourself. They should understand your only human, you can't do everything at once." Jet spoke, his forehead on Zuko's. Jet released Zuko's face from his hands. Zuko finally was able to balance himself again.

Jet looked back at Zuko," Is someone frowning?" he spoke with a smile on his face.

"I am not frowning." Zuko protested. But indeed he was.

"Well if my words didn't help then I think I know what will." Jet said bringing his hands to Zuko's waist.

"Don't you even da-" But he was cut off, cause at that point Jet began to tickle and he went into hysterics.

"Stop!" Zuko managed to yell when he had the chance, but nonetheless Jet continued to tickle.

"Jet stop right now or-" Before he could finish they had fallen to the ground, Jet on top of Zuko.

Zuko's smile still remained from the tickling. Jet enjoyed seeing it.

"When was the last time we actually had this much fun."Jet whispered.

"To damn long."Zuko whispered back.

Jet stood up and held out his hand," We need to get back to our camp, it's getting late." Zuko took his hand and stood up. They walked side by side back to there camp.

* * *

The next ,and last, night was the best. It had been after they ate and sat around a fire. This night, unlike the others, had been chilly. Zuko sat close to Jet and the fire.

"Are you cold?" Jet asked his smile in place.

"No I'm fine." Zuko said in deffense.

"Your cold." Jet stated.

"Am not." Zuko said in defense, again.

"Are too." Jet said moving himself behind Zuko, grabbing Zuko's waist and pulling him between his legs, to his chest. He wrapped his arms around him while Zuko snuggled his head in Jet's neck.

"Are not." Zuko whispered. Jet laughed.

Zuko loved to remember those times. He missed them. He missed the feeling of Jet's lips on his, his touch, his warm breath, even when he would tickle him. He missed it when he would rub his head till he would drift off. The one thing he missed most of all was his presence, knowing that it he was there.

Zuko was broke from his trance when he heard footsteps.

"Hello?" Zuko spoke, his voice strong.

"What have you been doing I've been waiting all night for you." Jet spoke, he moved more into the moonlight so Zuko could see him.

Zuko sighed with relief, "Sorry I was just watching the stars." He spoke quietly.

"Well why do it alone out here in the cold, when you could be at home doing it with me." Jet moved closer to him with his words," I've missed you." His smile was there. The one Zuko always saw in his memories.

"I've missed you too." After Zuko spoke, Jet came close to him and took his chin in his hand, wrapped his arm around his waist so he could pull him close, and kissed him. At that moment just about everything he had missed before stood right in front him, he had it in his grasp. Jet broke from the kiss, Zuko's eyes still closed as he listened to Jet's voice whisper," Do it again and I just might have to tickle you to death." When Zuko opened his eyes Jet was gone. A breeze pasted him as he looked into the night sky, knowing fully, tomorrow night he'd do it all over again.


End file.
